Overwatch: A Proposal
by Megan1289
Summary: The Deadlock gang has caught the eye of many powerful organizations, including the likes of Talon. Ashe has a meeting with one of their key members.


The helicopter came in fifteen minutes late. It weaved in through the many rock monuments, and set down a fair length away from the meeting place.

Ashe glanced back down at her watch. Bastards. If they really wanted to meet with her, they shouldn't waste her time like this. She signaled for the rest of her crew to get off their bikes and get ready for business.

The helicopter's door opened. Out stepped one of the most unusual men she had ever seen. Dressed in an immaculate white suit jacket and black slacks, he might have been mistaken for a business man. That is, if his golden right arm wasn't twice the size of his other. It gleamed in the sunlight, a trophy.

Doomfist. Ashe might have seen him in the news when he escaped from his prison, all those years ago, but to see him in real life was almost awe-inspiring.

He walked towards the ring of motorcycles. His expression was unreadable. Ashe walked out to meet him.

"You're late." She called out to him.

He didn't respond until he had closed the distance between them. They stopped walking. "My apologies, Ms. Caledonia."

"Call me Ashe." She said. "If we're gonna be associates, might as well get friendly."

"Very well. Call me Akande." There was a pause, and he shifted his gaze behind her. "I see you brought friends?"

"You didn't? Hmm, you must really want this deal." Ashe glanced around to the surrounding desert, then quickly snapped her attention back.

"I do. I believe it is in both of our best interests." Akande nodded.

"We'll see." She smiled. "So, tell me more about your 'Talon'?"

"Gladly."

He tapped his wrist. Out came several screen projections, on one was text- stats about activity, missions, memberships, and the likes. On several others were videos and pictures, each on detailing the results of successful heists.

He began. "Talon is a world-wide organization that believes in the bettering of humanity through conflict. We believe that the law has been holding back human progress-"

"I didn't sign up to hear a sermon, so quit preaching. What's in it for me?" She interrupted.

He was not phased. "For you, we could give the world. Money. Weapons. Technology decades beyond what you currently possess."

"Oh, I like that." She nodded, then gestured him on. "Continue."

"Not only that, but having us as allies means you will have allies all over the globe. Those that might help you land a 'score', if you will."

Pictures of various people flashed by on the screens. Some she recognized; police officers, even a politician or two.

"That sounds. . . reasonable." She admitted. "However, I'm not under your thumb yet. What else do you have?"

"We have some of the best agents in the world. If need be, they will be available for your service." He said. The wind picked up, blowing some sand between them.

"Really? Like who?" She pressed forward.

On the screens appeared a picture of a man in a black cloak and a startlingly white mask.

"You may have heard of the terrorist 'Reaper'." Akande gestured. "He is one of our most potent assets."

The disappeared and videos popped up. Most were from security camera footage- smoke filled the field of view, and the sound of shotguns could be heard. The smoke cleared, and the visible floor was filled with bodies.

"Well, that's just impressive. Anyone else?" Ashe looked up from the screens.

"We have another asset that may be of interest to you. She's quiet. Ruthlessly efficient. The deadliest sniper alive today." He responded. The screens did not show any pictures.

"Really now?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Best of all, she is completely obedient to your every word."

"Oh, I _like_ that." Ashe nodded slowly. "What does she look like?"

On the screen he showed a fuzzy security camera picture of a figure, pixelated with blue and purple. The figure was holding a long rifle and appeared to be standing on a rooftop.

"You may have heard of her work in the local news recently." Akande said slyly.

A newspaper headline flashed on screen: _"Omnic Rights Leader Mondatta Assassinated in King's Row"_.

"You mean. . ." Her face fell as she read the words. "No."

"Absolutely. She's very effective." He brought up more news headlines of the same kind.

"No." She took a step back and shook her head. "You say that was _you_?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" He stepped forward with her. The screens disappeared.

She glared at him.

"What's wrong-?" He tried to ask.

"You bastard." She spat under her breath.

"What is the problem?" He asked again.

She pushed him back and jabbed a finger at him. "You bastard! You bigoted bastard! You killed Mondatta, that's what!"

He tried to calm her. "Now, now, it was a political necessity. And now that he is a martyr-"

"The deal is off." She said. "Go back to the hole you crawled out of. The Deadlock gang don't want any business with you."

Akande walked towards her, causing her to take steps backward. "Are you sure? This is a very important opportunity for you."

"Not anymore. We don't associate with anti-Omnic scum like you." She continued walking away from his approach.

"I assure you, Ms. Caledonia. You are making a big mistake in turning this offer down." He said sternly.

"It's Ashe to you!" She pointed, then brought up her communicator to her ear. "Hey, boys, pack up. We're leaving-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Akande grabbed her arm and brought it down.

She jerked out of his grasp. "And why not?"

He looked around to the surrounding rock monuments. "It is unfortunate that our deal is turning out this way. You would have been a valuable ally to Talon."

"What are you gettin' at?" She said quietly.

"It is a shame, but you already know too much. . . for me to let you out alive." He continued.

She paused, then smirked and gestured behind her. "And how are you going to do that all on your lonesome? Last time I checked, there's 12 of me, and only one of you."

"I have this area surrounded. My strike team is trained on every member here." He said slowly. "Now, I suggest that you reconsider my offer."

And with that, Ashe began to laugh. Guffaw, even; she was leaned over, slapping her knees. Akande stood there until she was done.

"Well, you're really something." She said, standing back upright. "Something of an idiot."

Before he could respond, Ashe pressed a button hidden in her sleeve, then shouted up in the air.

"Bob! Bring 'em down!"

The giant Omnic jumped down from one of the rock monuments. In his hands was a tied-up group of six operatives in black and red armor. Bob ran towards them.

"Pfft. You think you could outplay me on my home turf?" Ashe gestured to Bob's load. "That's where you're wrong."

Bob approached, and once he was close enough, he tossed the tied-up group on the ground. They all grunted slightly.

"Bob, are there weapons still secure?" She turned and asked him.

Bob nodded.

"Good." She turned back to Akande. "Now, what were you saying about the area being surrounded?"

There was a pregnant silence.

"Very well." He said eventually. "I suppose you are smarter than I gave you credit for."

"Get out of here." She said bluntly. "If I ever see your sorry hide back in these parts, I'm coming for you. And I'll make you pay."

"I would watch your back from now on, then." He spat back. "Enemies of Talon do not tend to last very long."

"I guess we'll see." She said coolly, then kicked the bundle of tied-up troops. "Take your men. Leave."

"Take them? Why should I?" He looked down at them. "They are weak to be outsmarted by you. No, only the strong will survive. Talon will have their way."

The soldiers said nothing, but they relaxed. Their heads hung.

"Fine! Leave! Leave them to die, like the yellow-hearted coward you are!" She raised her voice.

And with that, Akande turned around and began walking back towards the helicopter. The wind was blowing stronger than ever now, the sand whipping past in streams. Ashe lowered her hat.

"Bob," she said, "Keep an eye on the 'copter. Make sure he gets straight outta here. Report anything funny."

The Omnic once more nodded, and as the helicopter lifted off, Bob began running after it.

Ashe stood there for quite some time, watching Bob and the helicopter fade off into the distance. She then looked back down the Talon operatives. She took the rope in hand and untied bundle. The soldiers on top fell to the ground with a thud.

"Get up." She said to them.

They slowly got up off the ground, dusting the sand out of their armor.

"Looks like y'all are stuck here now." She looked over all of them.

They looked at each other.

"Alright, you got two options." She said. "First: You come with me. You join Deadlock. And you learn how a leader should really treat their underlings."

The soldiers stared blankly at her.

"Second: You go and try to catch your ride. And we may or may not shoot you in the back as you run off into the desert after your 'copter."

The operatives murmured among themselves. One by one, they stepped forward.

"Correct choice." She grinned.

At that moment, Bob came running back into view. He reached Ashe in no time.

"Well, Bob. Is Doomfist gone for good?" She addressed him.

Bob gave a nod.

"Good." She nodded back. She then brought her hand up to comm. "Hey, gang! Listen up! We got six new greenies here to take back."

Back in the ring of motorcycles, the gang members perked up to attention. Some started their motorcycles.

"That means six of you will be sharing bikes! I don't want any complaining!" She continued.

The groan was audible, even without the comm.

"Get on it!" She brought her hand down. She then looked at the soldiers. "Y'all are going to be riding with the boys. You give them any trouble, and you're gone. Do you hear me?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" The soldiers chanted in unison.

She shook her head. "No, no, no. None of that. We're going to have to work on that."

The soldiers glanced at each other.

"I'm Ashe. Plain and simple. You respond to orders with 'yes, Ashe' and nothing else."

The soldiers mumbled several "yeses" and several "Ashes".

"Good." She smiled. "Welcome to the family."


End file.
